In messaging services, the history storage function is a basic function, and a user may search the stored messages for previous contents exchanged with friends. The message storage function provided by the network may enable the user to search for previous contents by using different terminals, thus enriching the user experience.
The user may set whether to need network storage, and the message processing server may determine whether to store the messages according to the setting. According to different situations, the setting is divided into advance setting prior to the session and temporary setting in the session. Network storage scenarios generally include a scenario where a user wants to dynamically activate network storage in a conference session and a scenario where two Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) message clients need to dynamically activate and deactivate network storage in an ongoing one-to-one session.
In the above two scenarios, the Focus (conference center) must regard the history function (HF) that implements network storage as a special participant; the Focus invites the HF to participate in a session, and sends the session content to the HF through a session channel established between the Focus and the HF; the HF stores the session content. The Focus, however, may not regard the HF as a special session participant. For example, the Focus does not permit the HF to participate in the conference due to authorization and a limited number of participants. In this case, the Focus cannot send the user's private chat information to the HF, and the storage function cannot be implemented. In addition, to implement the history session storage function in a one-to-one session, the entire media channel of the session needs to be changed. Thus, the user experience is affected.